Sins of the Father
by Elephantian
Summary: A forgotten chapter that Homer forgot to add to his famous story. Odysseus is finally on his way to Ithaca from King Alcinous' island, but becomes stranded. A stranger aids him, but is this man more familiar than Odysseus initially thinks?


**So for English class we had to write a 'lost chapter' for The Odyssey. Here's mine. It takes place after Odysseus leaves the island of King Alcinous and his daughter Nausicaa. (((By the way, I got an A on the assignment))) Enjoy!**

Odysseus sighed contently and looked out at the open sea. According to the maps King Alcinous had so kindly given him, he was only a few days' sail from Ithaca. Soon he would be home with his sweet Penelope. Of course, Odysseus would finally see his son, Telemachus, whom he hadn't laid eyes on for twenty years.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Odysseus' eyes began to droop. He knew he was in for many sleepless nights until he reached Ithaca, because the ship wouldn't steer itself, of course, and he had no crew. Wearily, Odysseus made his way to the edge of the boat and dropped a bucket of water on a rope into the black waters and then pulled it back up again. The ice cold liquid, when it made contact with his face, woke him right up. Odysseus lightly slapped his cheeks a few times to keep himself alert before turning back to the wheel and smiled confidently.

However, as the night wore on, that confidence drained, his smile turned into a lazy frown, and Odysseus' weight was pushed against the wheel as his eyelids began to close. Occasionally, his eyes would flutter open and he'd let out a short grunt while standing upright again and scanning the horizon. But this time, the brave Odysseus was out cold. The last few years of sleep-deprived nights had caught up with him.

As Odysseus snores filled the air, Poseidon's kingdom began to rock the boat gently, sending Odysseus into an even deeper slumber. At just the right moment, a crack of lightning split the air, followed by thunder. However, the loud rumblings and bright flashes did not wake Odysseus and he slept on peacefully as the sudden storm took him further and further off course.

When Odysseus awoke, land was nowhere in sight. The sun was directly overhead, and everything that had been on the deck was gone. Noticing the great amount of water and brine on the wooden planks of the ships floor, a sick feeling rose within Odysseus. He had slept through a storm, or at least that's what it looked like, and now he was without food and water. On top of that, he had no idea where he was. Odysseus shivered as a gale of cold wind rushed by him, and he wrapped his arms around himself. His damp clothes clung to his body, making him feel vulnerable. He knew if he stayed where he was, he would die, but Odysseus had no idea where to go. For the first time in what seemed ages, Odysseus was stumped.

Sighing, he leaned against the back railing of the boat and looked out over the glassy and eerily still water. As another ship came into view, Odysseus licked his lips, ran his hand through his hair, and smiled at the hope forming in his heart.

* * *

Telemachus surveyed his hardworking crew. An old friend of the family, Mentor, had rounded them up before he had set out to find his father. But after a year of searching with no sign of Odysseus, Telemachus had decided to call it quits.

Actually, come to think of it, it had been Mentor's idea to go back home to Ithaca. If it had been up to Telemachus, he would have continued his quest for Odysseus for many years to come.

"Telemachus!" one of the crewmen shouted, "Look! There's a boat over there!"

Everyone on the ship rushed to its side, and even Mentor looked fazed.

"Do not stop, Telemachus," the crewmen advised, "Who knows who it will be."

"Do not listen to them, Telemachus," Mentor advised, "Aid the wrecked ship. Who knows when you'll be in need of assistance."

"Whatever you think is best, Mentor," Telemachus said, "Come now, you heard him."

Telemachus licked his parched lips and nervously ran his rough hands through his thick, brown hair. Penelope had said he'd gotten those quirks from his father, but Telemachus wouldn't believe it until he saw Odysseus do it himself.

"Mentor, I hope you're right about this," Telemachus whispered to himself as his ship approached the other.

As the two ships became parallel with each other, Telemachus saw only one man on the deck.

"Hello there!" the man shouted, waving his arms about, "Do you think you could give me some assistance?"

Telemachus nodded. "Of course," he yelled back, placing a thick but narrow plank of wood between the two boats, "Come aboard."

The man gingerly tiptoed his way across the plank and onto the other ship.

"Thank you," the man said, "I am Erasmus."

"Welcome Erasmus, to my ship," Telemachus greeted, deciding to use a false name incase this stranger was a threat, "I am Pyralis. Now let's get you something to eat."

* * *

As Odysseus gratefully ate the bread and soup he was offered, he couldn't keep his eyes off Pyralis. The man seemed so familiar, but Odysseus couldn't put his finger on it. It was like he'd met Pyralis somewhere, but surely that wasn't it. Odysseus hadn't been in contact with anyone other than his crew until he had set foot in King Alcinous' kingdom just a few days before. Prior to that, the last had been ten years ago during the Trojan War. But Pyralis couldn't have been more than twenty, making him only ten at the conclusion of the war.

"Would you like anything else?" Pyralis asked as Odysseus slurped up the rest of the soup from his bowl.

"No thank you," Odysseus replied, handing his bowl to the generous host.

"Very well, Erasmus. Let me show you to your room."

"Wait, Pyralis," Odysseus intervened as the man got up to leave, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

"How far away are we from Ithaca?" Odysseus asked.

"Only a few days," Pyralis answered, "That's where we are headed, as well. Is there anything special in Ithaca?"

"No, just some friends,"

"I see."

Just then, something dangerously rocked the boat, and things tumbled everywhere. With looks of concern etched on their faces, Odysseus and Pyralis rushed to the deck.

"What has happened?" Pyralis demanded, the harsh winds snapping his hair around his face wildly.

"A storm!" one of the crewmen answered, "It suddenly came on."

"Bring down the sails," Pyralis answered, "And anchor down everything of value. Maybe Poseidon will spare us."

In unison, Odysseus and Pyralis licked their lips and ran a hand through their hair as they watched the crew nervously. Would the Sea-God Poseidon let them live?

Odysseus watched as Pyralis wove his way though the crew and took hold of the wheel. Following his host, Odysseus helped Pyralis grab the spokes in place, but the storm made it too difficult.

In one swift movement, a wave sent Pyralis tumbling across the ship, where he landed on his head with a thud. Abandoning his post, Odysseus rushed to the Pyralis' side, where he was out cold.

* * *

When Telemachus awoke there was still a great amount of clouds covering the sky, it seemed, for the world was darker than usual.

"What happened?" Telemachus asked, applying pressure to his throbbing head.

"You landed on your head after a wave swept you up," Erasmus answered, "We thought you weren't going to make it."

"Erasmus, what is the weather like outside right now?" Telemachus questioned.

"Why, it's bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky."

"No!" Telemachus began to yell, "That can't be right! There must be clouds over the sun; there must! That has to be why it's so dark!"

Tears came to Telemachus' eyes and he struggled to keep them back. He would not cry in front of a stranger.

"Pyralis, let me see your eyes," Erasmus instructed.

Telemachus could feel Erasmus' fingers cupping his chin and forcing his face up.

"What do you see?" Telemachus asked, seeing the fear in Erasmus' own eyes. However, the stranger did not speak. "What do you see?" Telemachus demanded angrily, his voice rising.

"I see…white," Erasmus answered finally, "There's a thin, white layer over your eyes."

Telemachus nodded stiffly and turned away from the guest. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Pyralis," Erasmus comforted, "Your eyes will get better. Athena and the other Gods in Olympus will watch over you."

"I hope you are right," Telemachus said bitterly, "Though it doesn't matter to you. You will be fine regardless of what happens to my vision. Now please, let me think for a while."

"Of course."

As soon as Telemachus heard Erasmus' footsteps fade, the tears began to flow feely. He was so close to Ithaca, but there was the possibility he would never see Odysseus, even if his father did return home.

* * *

Odysseus couldn't sleep, which didn't make sense, because he was exhausted. The storm had left everyone emotionally drained, and Pyralis' odd predicament took a toll on them as well. Sighing, Odysseus got out of bed and made his way to the edge of the ship to look down at the dark water.

Odysseus watched with wonder as an abnormally large fish flopped onto the deck. Odysseus knew he was dreaming when the fish turned into a beautiful woman.

"Hello Odysseus," she cooed, gliding over to the man and walking her fingers across his bare chest, "I am Arethusa."

Arethusa's sparkling-blue, scaly skin glistened in the moonlight as she pulled Odysseus towards the boat's railing.

"Arethusa…" Odysseus started wearily.

"Shh," she instructed, putting a slimy finger over his lips, "I have an offer for you."

Without another word, Arethusa had dragged Odysseus into the water, and they began floating towards the bottom.

Soon, they were dangling in lightless waters. Odysseus began to panic when he felt Arethusa's hand unlatch from his arm. However, her airy giggles still sounded around him. Suddenly, a small light appeared in front of him and from its small illumination, Odysseus could tell the light was levitating between Arethusa's hands.

"Odysseus," she said, "I have a special sort of gift for you."

The ball of light began to change colors.

"What would that be?" Odysseus asked.

"I am offering you a second chance," Arethusa answered, "I will take you back to just before the Trojan War. But, this time, it will not take you twenty years to return to Ithaca."

The ball of light turned white again, but now Odysseus could clearly see Penelope and infant Telemachus- just as he had left them twenty years ago.

"However, Odysseus," Arethusa continued, "You will not be the brave warrior you were. You will just be a simple man, who simply gets through the war with luck from the gods. All of the courage you possessed, all of the admiration you received, all of knowledge you gained from the war and from your ten year journey back to Ithaca will be gone."

The ball of light began changing colors again.

"What is my other choice?" Odysseus asked cautiously.

"You remain here, in the present," Arethusa answered, "Penelope is still deeply devoted to you, but now she is older, less attractive, and well over the age of giving birth to healthy babies."

Penelope appeared in the ball of light, and Odysseus could clearly see the wrinkles lining her face.

"Then there's Telemachus, of course," Arethusa went on, "Who grew up without a father. He is a weak boy. Where you thrived in war and brains, he failed. He is quiet and unsure of himself—clearly not the boy of brave Odysseus."

Telemachus appeared in the ball of light and Odysseus gasped.

"Pyralis?"

"Yes Odysseus," Arethusa said, "Pyralis is your only son, Telemachus. Poseidon knew exactly who Pyralis was when that wave threw your son across the ship."

Odysseus bit his lip. "It's my fault Telemachus is going blind, then," he mused, "Because I blinded Poseidon's son, Polyphemus the Cyclops."

Arethusa nodded. "That is right, but the gods have something else in store for Telemachus. Now Odysseus, will you make the right choice? Will your heroism triumph over the goodwill of your family?"

"I will choose to stay in the present," Odysseus answered without hesitation.

Arethusa snickered. "You fool!" she shouted, "You are a selfish fool! While your dear wife and son are miserable, you choose fame."

"That's where you're wrong," Odysseus argued, "The lessons I learned on my journey were irreplaceable. Not only that, the time gap has made me appreciate the achievements and strength of Penelope and Telemachus. In the past, I would have come back after ten years and ten years after that, Penelope would no longer be beautiful to me. Now, every morning I wake up, I will marvel at her radiance and be thankful that I am even there to see her. Telemachus, though he may be weak as you described him, will make me proud no matter what he does. I know I'm making the right choice."

* * *

Telemachus rose to the sound of his name being called excitedly.

"Telemachus! Telemachus!" he heard Erasmus yell.

"I'm in here!" Telemachus shouted back.

"Telemachus, it's me, Odysseus!"

Telemachus felt his heart pound. Odysseus? As in his father Odysseus? Tears came to Telemachus' eyes. He was finally going to see his father!

However, someone else came into the room. It was one of his crewmen, the one that was rumored to drink saltwater. He was holding a spear in his hand.

"Hello Telemachus," he said in a slimy voice, "I cannot allow you to see your father."

"What are you talking about? Step aside!" Telemachus commanded.

"Telemachus, I am simply returning the favor your father did for me," the man said, "Polyphemus was blinded, and now you will be, too."

* * *

Odysseus heard a scream from behind Telemachus' door. Hurriedly, he rushed inside and felt his heart catch in his throat at the sight.

A blood-covered spear was lying on the floor and Telemachus was bent over and was covering his eyes, crying.

"Telemachus!" Odysseus shouted, running to his son.

"Father?" Telemachus asked looking up. Trails of red ran down his cheeks and his hands were covered in the liquid as well, making it look like the boy was crying tears of his own blood.

Odysseus knelt down next to his son and wiped away the blood before giving him a hug. "I'm here, Telemachus," he whispered, "And I'm not going to leave you again. There's no need to be afraid."

"I am not afraid of this blindness, father," Telemachus said, "I am only afraid of what I cannot see with it. All my life I've dreamed of seeing the pride in your eyes when you looked at me, and now I never can."

"You don't need to see my eyes to know I'm proud of you," Odysseus said, "I'll always be proud of you, no matter what."

The reunited father and son looked up when they heard the door open. A crewman stood in the entrance, wearing a happy expression on his face.

"Telemachus," he said excitedly, "We have reached Ithaca."


End file.
